


Rain and Guitars

by WishICouldFlyNotInDreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishICouldFlyNotInDreams/pseuds/WishICouldFlyNotInDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky and Steve are hanging out at Steve's apartment, Bucky's playing the guitar, Steve's drawing Bucky playing the guitar, and they both realize a few truths about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Guitars

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came to my mind when I was talking to my sis about this image of Steve and Bucky I had in my head, and she said it might make a good fanfic, then came up with the name. The song that Bucky's singing is "The Wolves and the Ravens" by Rogue Valley.

It was a quiet rainy day day when Steve finally told Bucky how he'd felt about him since they were both thirteen. Steve was lying down on his light blue couch, one leg propped on the other to support his sketchpad, occasionally glancing at Bucky, who was playing the guitar. He tried not to look for too long, which was hard considering that Bucky had pulled his hair back into a man-bun. Steve always said it looked stupid, but in reality he found it incredibly sexy. He looked up momentarily, catching the sweep of Bucky's arm with his pencil. Bucky looked up. "Hey Steve, I wrote a new song the other day. Wanna hear?" Steve nodded. Bucky smiled softly, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

 

 

                            

 

                                                                                                                              _In the morning by the sea_

_As the fog clears from the sand,_

_I have no money in my hand_

_I have no home I have no land._

 

_But it doesn't trouble me,_

_As I lay beside the fire_

_I am easy to inspire_

_There is little I require._

 

_I wasn't yours and you weren't mine_

_Though I've wished from time to time,_

_We had found a common ground_

_Your voice was such a welcome sound._

_How the emptiness would fill,_

_With the waves and with your song_

_People find where they belong_

_Or keep on._

 

_Through the never-ending maze,_

_Where the way is seldom clear_

_There is no map or compass near_

_I drive a ship I cannot steer._

 

_Through the bleak and early morn,_

_Where a stronger will is sworn_

_Where the moments move so slow_

_And seem to never let you go._

 

_When my hands are old and ache,_

_And my memory flickers dim._

_And my bones don't hold my skin,_

_There's no place I haven't been._

 

_I recall the days were few,_

_That is all that I can do._

_Feel the carvings in the tree_

_That gave shade for you and me._

 

 

 

 

 

Steve looked up at Bucky. "It's beautiful." he said softly. "But what did you mean by 'I wasn't yours and you weren't mine'?" "Because we don't belong to each other." Bucky said. "You're wrong." Steve murmured. Bucky looked up sharply. "What?"   "You're wrong." Steve said again, louder this time. "I belong to you, Buck. Always have, always will. Because...because I love you. So much that it hurts sometimes." He looked down, a blush slowly coloring his cheeks. He heard Bucky put down the guitar and come to the couch. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" "Because I didn't want to ruin what we had, Buck."  He knew, from years of knowing Bucky, that he had looked down at his his hands. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection. Then, he felt Bucky's hands on his face. "You wouldn't have, Stevie. You want to know why?" Steve nodded, not wanting to open his eyes in case he was somehow dreaming. Bucky kissed his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, before finally stopping inches from Steve's lips. "Because I love you so damn much." And then he was kissing Steve. Slow, and gentle, and full of love. Bucky pulled back, and Steve finally opened his eyes, gazing at Bucky, who brought his forehead to Steve's. Steve slowly closed his sketchpad and put it on the floor. "We're idiots." Bucky said, smiling. Steve snorted. "Nope, only you. I was just a coward. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but also because my foster parents would've probably kicked me out." Bucky's smile faded. "I'm sorry baby." he whispered, and kissed Steve again, for longer this time, until they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Bucky let himself fall on Steve. "Tired." he moaned, and Steve grunted and pushed him gently to the side until Bucky was behind him. "Stevie, since I'm shorter, shouldn't I be the small spoon?" he mumbled, and Steve huffed out a laugh. "Just sleep and enjoy the moment." He felt Bucky smile against his neck. "By the way, I always thought you man-bun looked sexy as hell." Steve muttered, and Bucky laughed and nuzzled his neck. Steve entwined their legs, and then, they both slept. And it was the best sleep they'd both had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! It's my first fic, so I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
